Amnesia
by DiamondWaters
Summary: Why does Hoyt Volker hate the Natives so much? What was his story 20 or 30 years ago. Here is the reason why Hoyt hates the natives.
1. Chapter 1

_**A lot of people ask: Why does Hoyt Volker hate the natives and the Rakyat so much?**_

_**This is a story that answers that question.**_

Hoyt Volker was a fresh new face to an old business. Just turned 21 and already killed his father and employer/teacher in front of his family. He had already established his position in the slave and drug trading business as a feared and respected leader.

In the beginning, Hoyt didn't mind working around the natives as long as they stayed out of his way and left his business alone. Nobody would be hurt or sold on Rook Islands. He captured any "Visitors" to his island, selling them to anybody who wanted them. An old friend always bought the young ones for his son, Buck. Buck was only 10 years old, but loved to torture and rape anybody his dad would let him. Hoyt found it a bit sickening, but didn't care due to the amount he would pay for just one boy.

business was picking up as Hoyt built his name in the slave industry and as his slaves sold, so did his drugs. Hoyt was living the high life, but had nobody to share it with and it made Hoyt a bit unhappy, but not enough to upset him completely. Until one particularly sunny day on Rook Islands, Hoyt did an inspection of the outposts surrounding his compounds and saw a lurking tourist, lost in the woods. She was a brunette with short hair and grey eyes.

"Stop." He couldn't help but say as he just watched the girl look around scared. "I'm going to see if she needs any help." The men around him laughed, as they thought he was being sarcastic. He walked up to the girl, and she turned towards him.

"Oh thank god. This is a bit embarrassing but I seem to be lost." Hoyt chuckled. Holding his hands behind his back he walked closer.

"You might want keep a map with you, it helps." The girl looked at him unimpressed with his humor.

"I just need a way back to camp." Hoyt shrugged and led her to his jeep.

"These are my men." Hoyt pointed to the jeep, and the soldiers were confused as to why she wasn't already knocked out. She backed away when she saw the guns and ammo strapped to them. "No don't be alarmed. It's just for animals, they are quite aggressive." She jumped into the jeep next to the strange man.

"So why do you have your own protection detail? Are you the President or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." This intrigued the girl. After Hoyt broke the ice, she got friendlier. "My name is Hoyt." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She paused before adding herself into the conversation.

"Artemisia." She shook Hoyts hand with quite a grip.

"The queen of Halicarnassus?" She was taken aback by his knowledge

"Somebody knows their history."

"Right hand woman to Xerxes in 480 B.C if I'm not mistaken." She smiled at him.

"You most definently are not mistaken."

When she arrived back at camp, she almost didn't want to get out of the car. She wanted to stay with the man. He shook her hand one last time and drove off.

"Sir, I'm confused. Are we going to come back and capture them?" Hoyt looked up.

"No, they're off limits." He was still trapped in a bit of a trance with her beauty and the sound of her voice.

"I'll let the men know."

"Please do." When they got back to the compound, Hoyt sat in his chair and put his feet up on the desk still thinking of this woman. Hoyt never found himself to be a guy in love, but was this it? A smile on his face every time he though of her, which was every second. A privateer came rushing in.

"Sir! We have a guest." Hoyt stood to his feet and looked out the window to find Artemisia standing at the gate.

"Did she follow us?" He turned to the privateer.

"Don't know. She just showed up."

"And I just dropped her off." He walked around the desk towards the door and made his way to the gate. All the privateers were staring at her like meat, which caused me to let out a small growl.

"Hoyt." Hoyt smiled at the sound of his name being called by a voice so sweet.

"Artemisia? I just dropped you off." He joked around but he really just wanted to hug her, he felt like he knew her.

"Please, Art. Can we talk." Hoyt nodded and pointed to his office.

"This way." He guided her through the privateers who were still staring. Hoyt gave a glare that made everybody turn and go the other way. She made her way into the large office which was filled with cocaine. Shit.

"What is this?" She picked up one of the bags and Hoyt's heart stopped.

"Nothing." Hoyt wanted her to know, but he didn't at the same time.

"It's exactly what I think it is huh?" He nodded and bowed his head down in shame.

"Get your head up." This surprised Hoyt as he stood strait

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'm a straight forward person, so here it goes. Hoyt I like you. Actually it feels like more. This island is so isolated from anywhere; I don't care about the drugs. I feel connected to you." Hoyt loved her honesty and it was just how he felt. He looked down and chuckled while running his hand through the greased back locks.

"Really?" He smiled and got closer. "That's exactly how I feel about it." He put his pointer finger and thumb under her chin pulling her lips closer to his until they touched. Carried away by the passion of the moment, Hoyt carried her to his bed and the relationship between Hoyt and Art got very serious very fast.

It didn't take long before Hoyt offered her the most powerful position a woman could have on the island, being his wife. She said yes and so began the leadership of Hoyt and Artemisia Volker.

Hoyt and Art ruled with the personality of a king and queen. They were treated as such and never left each others side. Like a fairy tale.

Hoyt had given Art control of the drugs because she had too much of a conscience for Slave trading. Hoyt was in his office and Art could tell he was stressed to his breaking point.

"Baby, need help?" Hoyt looked up with a smile and put his work down.

"No, I know how you feel about the slave part of business." She went around his desk and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know how I feel about you?" Hoyt smiled and nodded. "Well then, you should know I can't stand to see you so stressed. I wanna help." Hoyt leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by a privateer.

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"You're gonna want to see what the boys dragged in." Art got off of Hoyt and they walked outside hand in hand.

"Sweetie? Where's your wedding band?" Hoyt asked his wife. Art looked down and found that she was in fact missing her wedding band. Art got upset very fast.

"I don't know. Shit."

"Don't worry. We'll find it; let's just see whats so important for an interruption." Once they got over to the jeep surrounded by men, the soldiers made a path.

"What the hell is going on here?" They looked in the back shocked to find a native boy with a rather large gash over his left eye.

"This boy killed half of our group. We finally were able to knock him out." Hoyt grabbed the bridge of his nose.

"You do realize this could be trouble with the locals, right?" The soldier nodded and continued.

"We didn't know what to do, he attacked us." Hoyt went up to the boy and wiped the blood off his forehead a bit, revealing the wound. The pain caused the boy to awake, frightened. When he did everyone raised their weapons to his head.

"Lower your guns!" Art yelled, as she looked at the boy. They did as she asked and the boy relaxed a little as they did.

"What's your name boy?" Hoyt asked with a tone. I smacked the back of his head. "What?"

"Tone." Hoyt smiled and tried again with a more conferting manner.

"What's your name son." He looked back at Art for approval.

"Very good."

"Fuck off." Art laughed and everyone returned their attention to the boy.

He was dark skinned with a short Mohawk. Although it was not up due to the blood wetting it down. He wore a bright jade pendent and multiple necklaces.

"Vaas." He said with a Spanish tone.

"Vaas, why did you attack my men today? We try to avoid you."

"I heard that it was what's going to happen. Kid's aren't allowed but I joined anyway." Hoyt's face tensed up.

"Join what?" He was hurrying for an answer.

"The Rakyat is what they are calling themselves, Warriors." Hoyt got frustrated with the fact that he has never harmed a single native and yet…they feel the need to attack him and his organization. Hoyt pulled Art to the side.

"He killed off most of the group, mean 3 men at least, by himself. He's a native, so he knows the territory and how they work. We could use him." Art smiled.

"Yes we could. Make him feel special, that way his ego goes with us and not them." Hoyt nodded and they proceeded back to the boy.

"Vaas. You killed, what was it?" He asked the privateer who brought him in.

"Four men sir."

"Four men on your own. That's amazing; you couldn't be more than 16." Vaas smiled, it was working.

"They wouldn't let you join them, probably because they know you already outrank them. I know better. How would you like to work for me?" Vaas sat back and thought about it for a few moments, but everyone knew he was leaning towards yes. Just to put the last nail in the coffin. " You'll have unlimited access to drugs, women and power. Sound good?"

"Yes sir, it does." That was it, we had a native warrior in our hands.

"Beautiful. Why don't we get you stitched up? You could bleed out with a head wound like that. Call the doctor." He directed towards one of his men. "Vaas, follow me." He got up and immediately held out his arm to escort Art.

"Wow, also a little gentleman." Hoyt turned and laughed.

"Kid, you are full of surprises. Make sure she stays safe 100% of the time."

"Yes sir." They all walked into Hoyt's office and Vaas saw all the cocaine everywhere. "Woah."

"Told you, all the drugs and power you want."

"Hey you said women too." Hoyt raised an eyebrow at Vaas.

"That I did, that I did." He pulled up a seat and Vaas sat down. "You know what I do then Vaas?"

"Slave and Drug running."

"Atta boy. You have no problems with this?"

"Nope."

"Good, You can be on my wife's protection detail until further notice." Vaas looked up with charm. "Down boy. One thing I will not put up with is flirting with her. Got me?"

"Yes sir." Vaas bowed his head down.

"Good. Now, where the hell is that doctor?" On cue the doctor walked into the office. "Oh, there he is."

"Oh my god. Who are you and why do you have such a big gash on you head?"

"Doctor this is Vaas, a priority 1 in this camp."

"Well, this is going to leave a rather large scar."

"Cool." Vaas said smiling at the doctor.

"Alright, but the stitches with hurt, unless we knock you out. Hoyt?"

"Yeah, I got it." Hoyt went over to his cabinet to pull out a rag and douse it with a liquid. "Alright boy, deep breath in." Vaas did as Hoyt said and passed out.

"Alright, Give me say a half an hour." Hoyt grabbed Art and left the room.

"So he could be it." Art started.

"What?"

"We've always wanted a son." Hoyt shook his head.

"No, he's too…" He trailed off.

"Much like you?"

"Exactly, I don't want that for our child." Art couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously? C'mon Hoyt, we are keeping him anyways."

"Fine. We can treat him as if we birthed him, but if he is an inside or trader, he dies. No accepting."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**3 YEARS LATER**

Vaas was 19 and at the top of the world with power, drugs and women like Hoyt had told him at 16. But now things were different. The Rakyat were in fact at war with Hoyt and the organization, which Hoyt could have cared less about, he was winning and he didn't prepare to lose.

"Boss or dad or Hoyt. Which one is it again?"

"Any one of those to your liking, what is it my boy?"

"I was wondering if I could be moved to a different position. Not that I don't care about Art, but she's taken care of herself for the past 3 years, barely needing me. I want some action."

"Hmm. Yeah, 3 years around her, you get bored." The boys had a laugh which was cut short.

"I heard that." Art walked into the room unamused.

"Babe, c'mon it was just a joke." Art raised an eyebrow and walked towards her two boys.

"So, what position were you thinking Vaas?" Hoyt and Vaas were relieved to see she accepted the joke, because when Arteminia is upset, she lives up to her warrior name.

"Uh, I don't know. What ever is awesome and fun."

"My boy, any job I have isn't awesome or fun. It's hard work." Vaas furrowed his brow and licked his lips.

"Well, Hoyt. You are looking for somebody to lead the North Island and keep the Natives under control."

"Yes, but I hardly think that Vaas is the guy for that."

"Please Hoyt? I won't let you down I promise." Hoyt took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Fine. Don't fuck up." Vaas grew a large smile and fist bumped his "Father".

"Now Vaas, this means that you have to watch the natives, outposts, Rakyat and if anybody comes on the island who isn't supposed to be, you capture them for ransom."

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll get a helicopter ready for your transport. On your way out, grab some men that you think will be fit for protection. I'll send over more men as I get them." Vaas nodded and ran out the front door of the office.

"I hope you're right about him, Art." She looked at Hoyt with confidence.

"I am, trust me. So, what are we doing tonight? It's our 5 year anniversary you know."

"I do and well, it'll be fun." She smiled and kissed her spouse of 5 years.

It was 5 P.M. and Hoyt was nowhere to be found. Art was worried about where he was.

"Hey, where's Hoyt?"

"Hope in to that jeep over there. He's waiting for you." Suddenly she went from worried to excited as it was a very well planned romantic evening. She hopped into the jeep and was givin a ride to the beach on the north side of the Island. When she got out Hoyt was sitting on a blanket with champaign and food all layed out.

"Ahh, my masterpiece is here." Hoyt always called Art a masterpiece because he always saw her as her name: A beautiful piece of Art… A masterpiece.

"Yes I am, my love." Hoyt held out his hand for her to take it and she did. They sat down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. "They're beautiful." Hoyt kissed her hand.

"When I look at the stars I see you and me." Hoyt was always a bit cheesy but it was sweet.

"I love you, Hoyt." They kissed and drank their champaign. 10 Minutes later a pirate came rushing over from the North Islandk, sent by Vaas.

"What the hell, get the fuck out of here." Hoyt was fuming.

"I was sent from Vaas. The Rakyat are here to take you." He pointed to Art.

"Like hell they are." Hoyt put a protective hand on Art's sholder.

"Vaas, wanted me to warn yo-" A gunshot went off an caught the pirate in the heart.

"Let's go!" Hoyt pulled Art behind a nearby bolder and they sat there until help came. When Hoyt's privateers came rushing in, gunshot flew everywhere, exploding through the air. Hoyt turned to his wife.

"Art, run as far and fast as you can. I won't let them get a hold of you." Art was surprised by this.

"Hoyt I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are. Get back to the compound. I'll meet you back there and I promise that we will finish our anniversary dinner." Hoyt smiled and Art reluctantly agreed kissing her husband.

"You better come back."

"Have I ever lied to you? Go!" Art sprang up and ran behind trees and rocks for cover. Hoyt bought some time as he was handed a gun and started to shoot the Rakyat. Art ran as fast as she could towards the compound, but not without being seen as one of the Rakyat chased after her. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded.

"This will be much easier if you just come with us."

"Fuck you." Art sprang forward to try and bolt past the men in front of her, but to no avail. She was grabbed and thrown to the ground, her head hittin a nearby rock and knocking her out, stone cold.

"Good job. She might be dead!" One of the Rakyat yelled. "She's usless to Citra dead."

"Sorry, I didn't know that rock was there. Fuck." Both were annoyed, but when one of the men found a heartbeat, tensions were relaxed.

"Let's just get her to Citra." They lifted Art up and dropped her in the back of the jeep.

_**Hoyt's POV**_

Once we were done fighting off the Rakyat, it was time to go home and see my masterpiece. I got in the jeep and was driven back to the compound. I went up to my office and Art was nowhere to be found. When I couldn't find her anywhere, I got worried and pissed off at the same time. If those fucking natives took her, they are fucking dead.

"Hey! Where the fuck is Art?" The privateer looked at me with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"She never came back. I'll send out a patrol to look for her sir." They fucking took her. Those fucking pricks.

"Yes! Find her!" The privateer stormed off to the next building. He came back out with 6 men as they left the compound I wanted to Deliver a message. I went up to another one of my men and took his gun. I shot three bullets in the air to get all of my mens attention. "Listen up! The natives have taken Artemisia." All the privateers straitend out and put up their guns. "Find her, do not stop until she is back here!" All in unison came a "Yes Sir!" as most of them went out to do the job given. Of course a few stayed back to protect me and the compound.

"Sir, Do you want me to radio Vaas?" Vaas, I forgot about him.

"Yes, tell him everything."

"Yes sir." If those bastards touch her, I will personaly tear their limbs off on by one.

**No POV**

When Artemisia woke up, she had no idea where or who she was. Her head hit the rock which damaged her brain, knocking her out and taking her memories.

_**Art's POV**_

My eyes opened slowly, everything was dark except a small fire burning next to me. Where was I, or more importantly, Who am I. I couldn't help but think these two questions over and over again. Scared, I sat up hoping somebody could answer those questions.

When I sat up I saw men holding guns to my face.

"Woah, woah. Take it easy. I don't want any trouble." I hear a womens voice speak in a foreign language. When she did the men lowered their weapons.

"Don't want any trouble? Really?" She said mocking me.

"Hey, listen I don't know where or who I am. So kick it down with the attitude." She walked closer with a confused face. Now I could see her face in the flames. She had a destinctive tattoo on her chin and a leather top with lots of necklaces.

"You don't know who you are?"

"No. You could help me with that though." I told her hoping she would give me an answer. She didn't, instead she walked away.

**NO POV**

Citra grabbed a few of her men and discussed the situation at hand.

"Do you think she really doesn't remember anything, or is it just an act?" Citra wanted to know the opinion of her men.

"I don't know, maybe we can test her and try to find out if she is telling the truth."

"If she is than here is the plan. We take her mind like they took Vaas'. We tell her she is just in punishment for radical behavior but is in fact on our side to take down Hoyt. Killed by his own wife, the poetics." The Rakyat laughed and agreed. Citra went back over to talk to Art.

"Your name is Artemisia. You are just in trouble for radical behavior, very radical behavior. The guns were to make sure you didn't leave because naturally, you are the most skilled fighter in the village. You are a soldier who has been trying to kill Hoyt Volker."

"Kill? I don't know how to kill anybody." Citra chuckled.

"If you had your memories, you would think otherwise. Hoyt is a bad man that deserves to die. Slave and drug trading, killing and torture. He took my brother's mind away from him and nearly yours as well. He needs to die, will you help us?"

_**ART'S POV**_

Slave and drug trafficing along with murder and torture of the villagers? Jesus he did desearve to die.

"Fine, if I am who you say I am. Then I will help. I just don't know if I can kill yet." The native woman walked closer.

"We will train you to gain your skills back. Citra is my name. Welcome back." I guess if I could do it before, I could do it now.


	3. Chapter 3 : Getting her back

_**THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE REALLY SHORT...I'M SORRY. MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN AND I AM TYPING THIS ON A PUBLIC COMPUTER. **_

_**Hoyt's POV**_

An entire day without my masterpiece by my side and it was the worst feeling in the world. I miss her more than anything, It's time to confront the leader of these savages. Citra is her name, Vaas' sister.

"Vaas!" I called over to him, he was going to lead me into his sisters temple.

"Yeah."

"Let's go. We are going to say hi." I was in a very sarcastic and sadistic mood and until Art was back in my arms, that wasn't going to change.

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir. I mean, who knows what they'll do when they see us strolling up."

"Exactly the reason we are going." Vaas wasn't to happy about the plan, but I don't give a rats ass about what he likes. Vaas pulled around the front in an armored jeep and I hopped in to get to the airport. Citra was based near her old village, which was no in ruins, In an old temple to the south of the north Island. It only took five minutes to get there in a boat, the temple was stone with moss covered walls. Fires lit the path around the door. Today I get my masterpiece back.

_**Art's POV**_

I was training and I was a natural like Citra said. It was kind of scary to see what I was capable of doing, all in just one day and night was that much scarier. I was in the middle of training when one of Citra's men came running up to her.

"Citra, its Hoyt. He's here." The man said, out of breath.

"Alone?" The soldier shook his head.

"With Vaas." Citra straightened out and walked towards me.

"Hide, If Hoyt knows you're here, who knows what his plan is, and you're not ready for battle." I didn't like the decision but I accepted it and hid in the room behind the great tree with Dennis, Citra's right hand man. It had to have been 5 minutes before gunshots filled the courtyard. I went to help, but Dennis held me back.

"If Citra passes, you need to finish the path." Once again I stayed and the gunshots stopped.

_**Hoyt's POV**_

Immediately we were stopped at gunpoint by Citra's men. Vaas put his weapon up and pointed it at the warrior.

"That's not a good idea baby brother." Her voice filled me with rage, I just wanted to shoot her but like she said, not a good idea.

"Why is that?" She chuckled sending shivers down my spine, I don't know why.

"You have so many weapons pointed at you two; it would be very messy to clean the pieces of you off the ground. Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here, Give her to me!" The rage was showing more and more every second.

"Who, I have no idea who you are talking about." My heart was no longer pumping blood, but venom.

"Fuck you, Give her to me!" I charged at her and the butt of the AK pointed at me, knocked me on my ass.

"You will never get her back. She will be your downfall." Was the last thing Citra said before Vaas shot at her and pulled me behind the nearby rock. She will be my downfall? How?

There were gunshots coming from Vaas, me and my men towards Citra and her men. The battle lasted 5 minutes at least before we had to retreat. I refused to leave as Vaas tried to pull me to the truck.

"No, I'm not leaving here without Art!"

"If we stay, we die and she will to. We leave now and we all live a little longer." Vaas had a point, but I still wanted to stay. The idea of Citra having a hold of what I love most is sickening. "We have to leave!" He finally pulled me into the front seat and took off at about 60 MPH.

"What are they doing to her? What does it mean that she will be my down fall?"

"We will get her back Hoyt." Vaas said staring at the road filled with his own anger. I looked into the horizon of the water as we drove on the edge of the beach, remembering what it was like to have Art by my side.

"_Do you, Hoyt, take Artemisia to be your somewhat lawfully wedded wife?" _

_One of the privateers Hoyt hired used to be an ordained minister. Not that it really mattered; they couldn't really officially get married here. But it was good enough. _

"_I do." Hoyt slipped the ring on her left ring finger._

"_And do you, Artemisia, take Hoyt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I do." She slipped Hoyt's wedding band onto his left ring finger._

"_I now declare you two king and queen, husband and wife. You may kiss your now bride." _

_Hoyt leaned in kissing his beautiful bride and holding her close, the warmth of her body on that chilly night, the way she looked in her white dress, how she moved and how she spoke. Everything was perfect, just the way it was._

_A voice called out, faded._

"_Yo, hermano? Hoyt?" The voice got louder._

"Hoyt?" Hoyt woke up, back at the compound. Vaas had woken him.

"I'm up. Leave me alone." Hoyt walked up to his office and closed the door, speaking to nobody on his way. He took out a glass from his liquor cabinet and poured a glass of scotch.

He downed the drink thinking of how he was going to get Artemisia back. Pouring glass after glass hoping he would have an epiphany and make everything better. But it never came to be as Hoyt got more and more frustrated with every glass he poured, and couldn't think of a single plan.

He got tired of thinking and threw the glass as hard as he could, shattering it into millions of pieces. He held his head high and began to think.

"That's it." He was in shock as to what just formed into his head. Things were going to be different.


	4. Chapter 4 : Memories

_**Sorry I've been gone for such a long ass time. I just lost a very close friend and need to think. **_

_**So I had forgotten what the next plot line would be for the "THAT'S IT!" Sequence, so I'm going from scratch here. Love Diamond.**_

_**Art's POV**_

The men dragged in their wounded leader, bloodied and dying. She was out of it and could barely speak. The words she could say barely made sense.

"Lead…take…it…Back!" She gasped as she took her last breath. All the warriors were saddened and so was I. I mean I didn't remember anything but what I did remember was here showing mercy for whatever reckless behavior I did. She trained me and gave me skill I never imagined I had. This was it, Hoyt Volker was a dead man.

"Listen up! This was the last time Hoyt Volker takes somebody's life. He has to die!" The Rakyat stood strait, holding their guns in the air in cheer. But something was off and I couldn't figure it out. I didn't care at that moment.

_**No POV**_

Hoyt was sitting in his leather chair, thinking about his plan, trying to remember. He was so drunk and high at the time, he couldn't remember what he had thought up. He didn't tell anybody either.

"FUCK! What was it?!" He punched his desk. He hoped it would come to him as he somewhat gave up.

"Privateer!" He yelled and his guard came in. "I need a god damn shower. Make sure shit gets done around here." He took off to his and Art's private shower. Nobody used the shower except them because Art had told Hoyt how much she hated the stench of his privateers due to their constant smoking, drinking and drug use. He took off his clothes and started to clean himself, while looking for the soap under the water, he feels something rough and small. He comes out from under the lukewarm water and opens his eyes.

"Art." He says under his breath, saddened. It was her ring. She must've taken it off in the shower and forgot it was there. This saddened him and for the first time in Hoyt Volker's life…He cried.

_**ART'S POV**_

I was training in the courtyard, everyone was staring at me. Why is everyone staring at me? I once again blocked it out. I have no idea what Volker looks like, or how he fights. I took this time to ask the Warriors about him. I saw one training beside me, couldn't have been past his mid 20's.

"Hey, you. Come here." The warrior looked over to me and walked forward. "I need to know Hoyt's weaknesses and fighting style. It would also help to know what he looked like." The warrior led her to the back of the temple and into a small door. He pulled out a picture of a man.

"This is the monster who attacked us." I took the photo and just stared at it studying him. He was good looking though, and I couldn't shake this feeling that I've seen him before.

"Alright, what about fighting style." The boy took the picture.

"Hoyt Volker has no style. He hides behind his men and then when it comes to close quarter combat, he just pulls out a gun and shoots you." Fucking coward, I thought. "He needs to be stopped Art."

"I heard him saying something about a woman. Was that me?" The Rakyat Warrior paused as if he didn't know what to say. "Is it?"

"No, It's his whore. I guess he has the illusion that he loves her." I scoffed.

"Monsters don't know how to love." He smiled and nodded in agreement. I decided to go back to training.

_**No POV**_

Later that night, Art had a dream about Hoyt. They were sitting on the beach holding hands and kissing. It was peaceful. Art woke up almost in disgust with her self. Why would she have a dream like that about this man? She got up and went for a walk and decided to look up at the stars. Just then another vision of her with Volker popped up.

_"When I look up at the stars, I see me and you." _Volker said to her. She shook her head trying to shake these visions.

Hoyt was in bed, unable to sleep. He kept putting his hand over to Art's side of the bed, Realizing that she wasn't there. He started to drift off again into one of his memories.

_**Next chapter is a sex thing. Ya know.**_


End file.
